


Stomach Flu

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female sickfic, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, puking, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: WARNING: Includes vomiting.





	Stomach Flu

            Alba knew something was wrong before she knocked on the door of Leyton’s flat. There was a dull ache that was spreading through her bones and weighing her down; her head felt muggy – like a thick fog was swirling around in her neurons, and there was an uncomfortable pressure in her abdomen. But she wrote it off as exhaustion from a long week at school. She had her end of year observation and despite her normally laid back attitude to teaching, she knew she had to do well to get into third year, so she had planned, replanned and then redone it for a final time. Meanwhile Leyton had finished his exams and was already gearing down to enjoy his summer holidays, working part time as an office clerk in a law firm and spending time with Alba.

            He opened the door to welcome her with a massive grin on his face, instantly wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in to kiss him. Her reservations about telling him she wasn’t feeling quite right disappeared when she was in his arms.

            “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” His enthusiasm was so genuine that Alba shoved down all of her concerns and smiled.

            “Me too Ley,” she said, “what’ve you got planned for tonight?”

            “Seeing as you’ve been working so hard,” He took her by the hand and led her towards his bedroom. “I thought we could have a chill night.” He pushed open his bedroom to reveal he’d rearranged his entire room, with his bed in the middle – covered with blankets and pillows. His computer was hooked up to a projector that shone on his wall. “I borrowed it from James. I’ve got a selection of films so you can choose what we watch, and I’ve got chocolate, popcorn and some wine.” Alba’s heart fluttered inside her, he’d gone to such lengths to make this a really lovely night for her… she just wished she was feeling a bit better. “Are you alright?” He asked when she didn’t respond immediately.

            “Yeah, I’m just a bit tired,” she lied, squeezing his hand. “This looks amazing Leyton, thanks for doing this.”

            “Come on then,” He pulled her across to the row of dvds he’d laid out. “Choose a film.”

            “Uuh…” She scanned along the line, then turned to Leyton. “I want you to choose, I’ve had to make too many decisions this past week.”

            “You sure?” His eyebrows raised, but Alba nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

            “Positive. You pick one.” Letting go of his hand, she left him to put on a film and climbed up onto his bed. She really _was_ tired, and she could feel herself sinking into the softness of his bedcovers. Leyton joined her on the bed a moment later, the opening adverts for the film started and she snuggled in close to him, resting her head against his chest. His arm circled around her shoulder and she sighed in contentment as she could hear his heart beating through his t-shirt.

            “Popcorn?” He said gently, his other hand bringing the bowl of popcorn round to his lap. Alba swallowed, her insides wriggling about, but she steeled herself and took a handful of it and popped a piece in her mouth. If her mouth had felt dry before now all moisture had evaporated from it. She forced down the popcorn that was in her hand and then closed her eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort of her stomach which felt like it was rocking inside her.

            After a few minutes of her resting with her eyes closed, Leyton planted a really gentle kiss on her forehead – he must have thought she’d fallen asleep. She didn’t do anything to correct him, especially now as she felt her stomach contracting and relaxing periodically. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the world pitching and swaying around her, and she was taking slow deep breaths. It was dawning on Alba that something was really wrong – her stomach shouldn’t be churning like a cement mixture and she shouldn’t be feeling like she was sitting in the Arctic circle, she tried not to shiver. Then she remembered how freaked out Leyton got when anyone near him was ill. She couldn’t tell him… but she didn’t think she could force herself to eat anymore popcorn, and the thought of wine was even worse.

            “Hey…” Leyton was nudging her with his arm gently, “Alba?” His nudging sent a sharp shock through her body and her stomach tightened, suddenly she realised just how nauseous she felt. “Alba…” She tried to act like she was waking from a doze.

            “Mmhmm?” She was too worried about opening her mouth, but eventually blinked up at him.

            “Are you feeling okay?” He asked, his brows furrowed low on his forehead.

            “What d’you mean?” She muttered, tensing to sound carefree, but Leyton had pressed his fingers against her cheek and they felt cold on her skin.

            “You’re really hot,” he said, pushing himself into a more upright position on the bed; his movement jostled her stomach. “You feel like you might have a temperature.”

            “Really?” Moving was a mistake, she felt a sharp jolt in her chest and suddenly tasted something acidic at the back of her mouth. She sat up away from Leyton. She couldn’t do this to him – she couldn’t freak him out like this if it was preventable. “Actually…” she started, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “Could you phone Eppie and ask her to come get me?”

            She felt movement of the bed behind her, and Leyton’s hands resting on her upper arm, “Alba? What’s wrong?”

            “I-” she cut off, the squeezing in her stomach threatening to overwhelm her. “I’m really not feeling too good.” She pushed herself up from the bed, her legs trembling to support her weight. “Please – phone Eppie, I need to go.” She grabbed at the door handle to Leyton’s bedroom, fighting second by second to keep the contents of her stomach down. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she rushed across the hallway and into the bathroom. She knew the heave that would make her lose it was very close; she didn’t have time to ensure the door behind her was properly closed and locked.

            Liquid was gurgling up her throat and she barely made it to the toilet bowl before a rush poured out of her mouth; she closed her eyes as she heard the splash of liquid on water. She sucked in a deep gasp of air, hand fumbling for the flush without opening her eyes. She felt utterly lousy; her stomach compressing like it was being forced through a mangle.

            “Alba?” A knock came from the doorway and Leyton’s voice floated to her.

            “Don’t – _uurgh,_ ” she retched dryly, “don’t come in – Ley.” She was fighting with her stomach again; she didn’t want to puke when he was listening. “I’ve been – _ulp_ – I’ve been sick.”

            “I know.” She heard the door open and wished he’d go away, she wasn’t going to be able to keep fighting the rising feeling in her chest. “I’ve brought you some water.” His voice was trembling and she knew he was trying so hard not to be scared.

            “Put it – _ulp_ – put it on the – _uuurrhh -_ “ Alba’s chest ached from the repeated cutting off of her retching; she needed Leyton to leave so she could throw up again. “Floor and – go.” She’d dropped to her knees, face directly over the bowl of the toilet; she heard the clink of the glass on the floor. Her whole body shaking as she listened for his retreating footsteps, relieved when she heard them. “ _Huuuuugkkkh.”_ The force of the stream of vomit that shot out of her mouth and nose almost made her fall over.

            She couldn’t tell how long she’d been kneeling there, belching up mouthful after mouthful of sick into the toilet, but she heard footsteps again.

            “Ley – go away…” Her voice was hoarse, her throat sore from the pressure of retching.

            “Alba?” It’s Eppie.” She almost cried out in relief as her flatmate rested her hand on her back. “Oh god sweetie.”

            “I wanna –“ she tried to say she wanted to go home, but was cut off by another wave of sick.

            “It’s okay Alba,” Eppie was saying gently.

            “I need to go – home,” Alba struggled out. “Leyton’s – he doesn’t – people being sick…”

            “I know,” Eppie said, “he’s outside the door, hovering about wanting to help.”

            “Need to go home,” Alba whispered, the squeezing and jolting in her stomach beginning to taper off, giving her longer to recover. She raised her head away from the toilet.

            “Oh sweet,” Eppie pushed Alba’s fringe away from where it was sticking to her forehead. “I think you’ve picked up a bug.” Alba nodded.

            “Can you – I think I might need a bucket for your car…” Alba murmured.

            “Leyton’s got a blanket, a bucket and a bottle of water ready for you,” she explained, “he really wants you to feel better.”

            “I really didn’t… I didn’t want Ley to have to…”

            “It’s alright, he knows,” Eppie soothed, “You can’t help being sick… Do you think you’re up to making it to the car now?”

            “Yeah…” Alba nodded again, reaching up to flush the toilet. “Will you help me up?”

            “Course,” She hooked her arms under Alba’s armpits and pulled her to her feet. “You need water and rest.”

            “We should warn Leyton,” Alba said as she wobbled towards the door.

            “Leyton – we’re coming out, I’m going to take Alba home,” Eppie called, and paused for a moment before helping her out into the corridor. Leyton was standing there, looking as pale as Alba felt.

            “I’m so sorry Ley…” Alba muttered, looking upset.

            “Don’t be.” His voice was muted, “I want you to feel better soon.”


End file.
